Anniversary
by Moonlit Shadow Dancer
Summary: "It was a fine night in Jump City. The sky was clear. The breeze offered comfort to the warm summer night. Every couple was taking advantage of this once in a lifetime opportunity to enjoy a walk in the park. Well, every couple except one." *A Flinx One-Shot*


It was a fine night in Jump City. The sky was clear. The breeze offered comfort to the warm summer night. Every couple was taking this once in a lifetime opportunity to enjoy a walk at the park. Well, every couple except one.

It was Kid Flash and Jinx's one month anniversary, but despite all of Kid's attempts to get her away from her team, the girl turned him down.

'Lucky for her, I'm not one to give up.' Kid thought to himself, a cocky smirk emerging on his face. 'If she thinks we aren't celebrating our month anniversary, she's even crazier than I thought.'

The young hero had already managed to sneak into the HIVE 5's not-so-secret lair. It was just a matter of time until he got what he came for. He peered around the corner and watched the group. Mammoth, the burly and hairy one, was chowing down on a massive slice of pizza covered in a strange blue sauce. Kid shuddered and looked chanced sneaking in for a closer look. He saw See-More, Gizmo, and Kid Wykkyd playing an intense video game. Of course, Kid Flash had never been one for video games. He preferred games that got his heart racing and blood pumping. Pretty much any sport on the planet he was up for. So he didn't know what to think of the rather bloody zombie game on their large tv screen. Finally he saw Jinx sitting on the counter talking, or rather scolding, Billy Numerous in the kitchen.

"I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times!" She growled. "Do NOT multiply when you are eating! We can barely afford to feed six, let alone six hundred!"

Billy cowered down behind the counter.

"I'm mighty sorry, Jinx. I-I won't do it again. I swear on my grandmother's grave!"

"How many great grandmothers do you have?" She shouted. "You've promised that at least five times!"

"Well, you see, my great grandpa on my mama's side was divorced and married, so he had three wives. My grandma on my papi's side was married, but then she turned out to be playin' for another team so that made for two more-"

"Enough!" She massaged her temples. "I swear, it's no wonder you are as messed up as you are."

Jinx stopped off, in a very cute way in Kid's opinion, in his direction. Once she rounded the corner he was at, he scooped her up bridal style and zoomed them both out of the hideout.

"Kid!" Jinx shrieked. "Put me down. NOW!"

"Hold on, Princess," he said. "We are almost there."

"Almost where?"

To answer, he stopped in the middle of a clearing in the forest surrounding the public park. The area was lit up with jars of fireflies. Before them, a checkered picnic blanket was laid out along with a picnic basket and a single red rose.

"Wally," Jinx blushed. "This is really sweet…but I told you-"

"C'mon, Jinx!" Kid Flash pouted. "We've been together a month. Most girls woulda broke up with me cuz of the superhero gig 'takes up too much time'. I wanna celebrate with you the way real couples do."

Jinx sighed, "What'd you get for us?"

Kid's face lit up brighter than the glow flies he had caught earlier that evening.

"I got us croissant sandwiches, still warm, mind you, from Paris. Green tea from Tokyo, your favorite. And authentic German chocolate cake for dessert."

The two of them shared the meal away from prying eyes, engaging in sweet meaningless conversation. Jinx was just about to take a bit out of the chocolate cake when Wally got an idea. He dipped two fingers in the frosting and with lightening speed he streaked Jinx's face with it. The villainess gasped in shock, then smiled and hurled her piece at his face. Shockingly, the piece landed on target.

"Who's the slowpoke, now?" she flashed a devious grin.

Wally blinked, still registering what had happened.

"Have I entered an alternate universe or did you just crack a smile for me?"

Jinx rolled her eyes as she said, "Yea, it's just one of the negative side effects of dating you."

"I don't see how anything that beautiful could be negative," he commented. "You've got a little something…right…there."

Jinx's eyes quadrupled as Wally pressed his lips against hers. She found herself easing into it, closing her eyes and savoring the moment. It was their first real kiss. Not the usual quick peck before one of them has to destroy or save the world. It was slow and passionate. A moment they would remember forever.


End file.
